


one great love

by sweetdispositionnn



Category: parks and rec
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 20:03:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15056732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetdispositionnn/pseuds/sweetdispositionnn
Summary: “do you think... do you think i’ll be in love again? or do you just get one great love in your lifetime”“i think you’ll fall in love again, but you never feel the same exact love for each person you fall for”





	one great love

andy had broken up with april about three weeks ago. ben guessed they’d had a falling out because there wasn’t any screaming, but there was crying.

april sat curled up on the couch binge watching tv every day after work. andy took the car to london, where he was able to get ahold of a job offer and move, so ben drove them to work and back each day. they didn’t talk much before andy had left and they didn’t talk much now, except for the occasional ‘do you want me to buy more eggs?’ and ‘we need to leave early tomorrow for a meeting’.

ben began walking into his room as he heard a faint sniffle. he turned to look at april who was staring directly at the tv, almost like she was staring right through it with blotchy tears on her face and tired eyes. 

“hey um, are you okay april?” he offered  
she look at him with no emotion and said, “im fine.” and looked right back at whatever was playing on the tv.

he decided to leave her alone, he thought that’s obviously what she wanted. and so the days progressed with no change, each day the same as yesterday.

******************** 

april had stayed with her sister for a few days because her parents were in europe and didn’t trust natalie alone apparently. she never said when she’d be back so ben just assumed she’d be gone for a week or two. her parents would still be in europe, but knowing april she wouldn’t stay with her sister the entire time.

ben was in his room. thinking. he hadn’t had a sex in a good 6 months and well, sometimes people have needs. he decided to take care of it. 

he was almost to that point when he heard footsteps and april ripping his curtain door open  
“ben i know you’re a nerd and my phone won’t turn on so could you-“  
“get-get out!”  
she looked at him like he was crazy and she trotted into her room.

ben was thankful that his business was being taken care of under his blankets & that she didn’t see what he was doing. if she did, he’d be reminded of it everyday and probably have to move out, or leave the state.

he finished up and walked out to get some water.

“do you have the flu?” she asked

“um.. no”

“then why was your face all red and sweaty?”

“I had- I had a nightmare and you scared me”, great lie ben, he thought to himself

“you’re really fucking weird ben, you know that?”  
she grabbed a soda can from the fridge and sat on the couch to watch judge judy or some rerun show.

he plopped down in a big chair near the couch, careful to keep their boundaries.

“wait” she put her hand on the couch and looked a little confused, “where you.. where doing what i think you were doing”

“what.. n-no i don’t- i wouldn’t-“

“oh my god” she looked a little horrified but then proceeded to laugh uncontrollably at him.

“just put a sock on the door next time benji”, she got up, dropped the can in the trash and went into her room.

*********************

it was saturday afternoon and it felt like the longest day of the year. it was the hottest it could get in pawnee and ben sat around watching star wars all day and april basically locked herself in her room.

ben felt gross and hot. he decided the best option was to go to the store and buy a shit ton of fruit and popsicles to feel better. 

although, he was a little concerned that april hadn’t left her room all morning. he assumed she was either sleeping or avoiding him after last weeks.. incident.

he wanted to see if she wanted anything from the store or if she wanted to tag along. he walked up to her room and knocked.

no answer

he knocked again and he didn’t hear anything and become even more concerned. she was just broken up with and ben doesn’t fully know the extent of the break up or how she deals with these kinds things. he opened the door to make sure she was alright and not dead on the floor or something.

ben opened up the door and heard a loud shriek (either him or april, he still doesn’t know who it was) and something fall off the bed.

she was under the covers and he turned on his heels and slammed the door behind him.

‘is she okay?’ he thought.. ‘was she hurting herself?’ he didn’t know what the hell she had in her bed; if it was a knife, or maybe her phone, or something.

he walked to the shut door and put his hand on it to attempt to make the imaginary boundary between them become more physical. 

“uh-um... april i’m really sorry. i didn’t know if you were okay and i didn’t want to go in your room after three days to find you dead or something... sorry that was morbid” he laughed awkwardly, “but um anyways i’m going to the store so if there is anything you want just text me and i’ll be back in like thirty minutes”

he dropped his hand back to his side, the imaginary wall.. against the physical wall, dissolving in his head. 

*******************

april genuinely did not know this could happen to girls. getting caught masturbating. she thought only guys were that dumb and horny to let it happen. she really believed that ben would just fuck off and give up if she didn’t answer him when he knocked, but no, he had to be all caring and soft. ew.

it was one thing for her to catch him in the act, but him catching her? he probably thinks she’s some sex crazed maniac after her boyfriend left her and can’t get laid. april thought that she could use catching ben as a power move and make him do what she wanted, but now that’s obviously off the table.

she grabbed her vibrator of the floor and shoved it into her nightstand drawer. she laid back down on her bed and texted ben.

TO BWYATT: get beer, vodka, candy, and rotisserie chicken

april decided since they were (sort of) on an even slate now, she’d unbalance it again so she had power over him. obviously. april is good at playing games, and that’s exactly what she intended to do with ben.

FROM BWYATT: what kind of candy? 

‘wow ben really is fucking clueless’ she thought to herself.

TO BWYATT: skittles and M&M’s, also get some charcoal pills, please:-)

april knew not everything went the way she wanted in life (she definitely learned that lesson the hard way) so she knew she had to be prepared. the charcoal pills were (mostly) for her if she began to lose the game & drank too much or if ben got sick from the game too. she didn’t want them to die of alcohol poisoning, that’d ruin the game, and her ‘fun filled’ night to be honest. 

ben came back from the store with all of her odd requests of food sitting on the counter. she grabbed the vodka and put it in the freezer, put the beer in the fridge, the chicken (for later when she wants dinner) in the microwave, and took the candy and pills and put them into the same drawer as her vibrator.

*******************  
eleven o’clock rolled around and april began to get antsy. she walked out of her room and sat on the opposite side of the couch while ben ate a popsicle and watched some sci-fi nerd shit.

“i’m bored” she groaned

“what am i supposed to do about that?”

“let’s play a game”

she pulled her legs up to the couch so she was facing him

“no thanks i’m okay”

“ben, we are playing a game. we need to address the... recent issues that have been arising in this house and i think this game will help us understand each other more”

“okay now i really don’t want to play”

“ben seriously! it’ll be fun and we need to talk about this stuff because if we don’t then we’ll get all weird and have to start seeing therapists because of our trust issues and then one of us would have to move out and i can’t afford rent on my own and you’re not leaving”

ben sighed a turned to face april

“fine but i’m not doing anything that causes me physical pain”

“yep no problem that won’t happen as long as we follow the rules of he game and play it correctly” she smiled and clapped her hands together 

“i’m going to go get the supplies we need and then i’ll tell you how to play and what the rules are”

april walked into bens room and grabbed the lube that was hiding not so well next to his dresser. then she went into her room and grabbed her vibrator, the candy, and the charcoal pills.

the minute he saw her walking back into the living room with his lube and her vibrator his eyes went wide.

“april what the fuck are you doing”

“ben, this is part of the game. i caught you masturbating and you caught me, so we’re going to fix. it.”

ben stopped his reaction for a second and looked at her oddly

“wait... you were? i thought- i thought you were like cutting yourself or some shit. i didn’t know you were using a vibrator”

as soon as those words left his mouth april’s face turned bright red and she became so fucking angry. he didn’t even know what she was doing and now she’s standing in front of him with lube and a vibrator attempting to fix what she thought had happened, but didn’t. 

fuck.

*****************  
“whatever. it doesn’t matter now. now you know and we’re playing the game regardless. we have to”

she plopped onto the floor and gestured for him to sit across from her.

she laid out the skittles in one bowl, the m&m’s in another and put out two shot glasses with the vodka next to them and their individual beers.

“i really hope this isn’t like fifty shades of grey or something” ben said nervously

“what’s fifty shades of grey?”

“are you serious? you really don’t know about that book? they made like three movies”

“no, ben, i really don’t. stop being a dipshit and tell me already”

“um.. well basically it’s about a couple that does really kinky stuff and has like really kinky sex and im kind of scared of this game now that i think about it”

“that sounds stupid. let’s play the game”

“okay so here’s how this works. we are going to play a game like truth or dare but it’s just truth or truth + a dare. you get two options. ill ask you one truth & if you refuse to answer it then you have to answer a different truth and also do a dare. each time you don’t answer the first truth you have to take a shot of vodka & eat the skittles. each time you do answer the first truth the other person has to take a shot of vodka and eat m&m’s”

“wait so what if i don’t want to answer either truths or do a dare”, ben was beginning to understand april’s little game

“you have to do one or the other. that’s the game, ben”

“so what’s the beer, pills, lube, & vibrator for?”

“the beer is used as a chaser and to help us get more drunk, the charcoal pills are incase one of us drinks too much and needs to throw it up, and the other stuff is used in the dares” 

“i don’t want to touch you april, i respect you and i don’t think of you that way”

she laughed.

“ew ben no. we aren’t touching each other at all, we tell each other what to do for the dare and ask each other for the truths. no touching. none”

ben felt a little relieved that she wasn’t going to kill him, but he was still terrified. he couldn’t understand why his brain was telling him to stay and play (maybe it was his dick) but he listened and stayed anyway.

“okay i’ll ask you first” she began, “how often do you masturbate?”

“april im not-“

“fine then you have to do the second option”

“like three ish times a week”

“that’s such a lie guys do it like everyday”

“i don’t have that much free time” he laughed softly

“touché”, she poured a shot and took it & ate a couple m&ms, “your turn”

“i don’t really know what to ask”

“just ask anything to get the awkwardness out ugh god”

“um okay... when was the last time you had sex?”

april didn’t even need time to think “three weeks before andy left, so like six weeks ago”

she poured ben’s shot and continued with the game.

“have you ever thought about me while doing it?”

“nope”, he took a sip of his beer

his quick and nonchalant answer disappointed her in a way and it freaked her out. why would she want him to think of her? why is she even disappointed? she shook her head and took her shot.

“who do you think about while you do it?”

she shot him a glare and thought for a minute if she should answer

“andy i guess”

“i thought you guys weren’t together anymore?”

“we aren’t” 

he silently took his shot and backed down

“were you still hard after i left your room last week? and remember if you don’t answer this then you have to answer a different one and a dare of my choice”

“yeah i guess”, his face was lightly flushed and she felt like she was finally gaining some ground again

she took her shot and coughed lightly

“where you still turned on when i left your room?” he shot back at her

“give me a different one” 

“fine, why’d you buy a vibrator? and i dare you to let me see your search history”

she didn’t want ben to think he was going to get anywhere with the game she had started so, she answered and handed him her phone

“i bought it because i’m 27 and im a girl and we get horny when we don’t have someone to do it for us, here”

he grabbed her phone and read out loud her search history, and laughed lightly to himself.

“let’s see:  
charcoal pills  
what do charcoal pills do?  
sex games with alcohol  
sex games without actual sex  
sex shops in pawnee  
the definition of... theomania? what- okay then  
and finally what time is it in london, england” 

he had a smug look on his face and handed her back her phone 

she felt sick. she didn’t take any charcoal pills but she had realized that she had taken more than a few shots and didn’t eat dinner, and the dumb game reminded her that andy was in another country and she still loved him.

“i don’t feel good”

“really? you force me to play this game and the minute you get-“

“ben i really don’t i don’t feel-“

she huffed out a breath and put her hand to her stomach and squeezed her eyes shut

“i’m gonna throw up”

“what??”

“i’m gonna throw up” , and with that she toppled to the bathroom and almost fell to the floor and began throwing up

she had tears going down her cheeks from being sick, she hated it, she hates being sick and andy was always there to rub her back and hold her hair and now he’s not here and she’s playing a stupid sex game with stupid ben because she’s lonely and she just cries harder

april’s head was pounding as she stood up and walked out of the bathroom.

“april are you okay? do you need water or do you want to go to the ER? you could have alcohol poisoning” 

“no thank you. i just want to sleep”

she walked into her room and softly shut the door and slept until 3PM the next day. 

she called in sick to work and went back to sleep and woke up again around 3AM to voicemail... from andy.

“hey um... hey april. i wanted to call you and just let you know that i got a work visa here and an apartment. im not coming back to pawnee. im staying in london and im gonna get my citizenship. i love you and i care about you, but i can’t be with you and we both know that it’s for the best... i hope everything works out for you. okay um.. bye”

her bedroom was completely dark and she stared down at her phone on her bed as tears began to fall from her eyes again.

she got out of bed and went into the kitchen to get some water and aspirin.

she leaned against the counter and held the glass tightly. 

******************  
“ben”

he opened his eyes to see april at the other end of his room hugging herself tightly.

she looked sad, really sad. usually you’d expect sadness or something from april but this was a vulnerable sad.

“are you okay?”

“he left a voicemail, and um.. he’s not- he’s not coming back and he said he-he loves me but..” her voice was so soft and light she sounded like she was just about to break 

“come here”, he reached his arm out to her and she hesitantly walked towards him and sat on his bed

“he’s not coming back, ben”, she looked at him with glassy eyes and he gave up

he opened the covers of his bed to tell her to get it, and surprisingly, she did.

she got under his covers and made herself as small as she could and rested her head on his chest with an arm across his front.

he didn’t want to ask her anything further, and she was glad because she couldn’t really speak, and well, she was afraid to. she got his shirt pretty wet from her tears but she eventually fell asleep on him. 

april woke up alone, ben was at work, she assumed. she checked her phone and sure enough she had a text from him

FROM BWYATT: i’m sorry about andy and i hope you’re feeling better. you’re always welcome to come talk or just sit with me whenever. i’ll be home around five, chinese for dinner?

she had told him the week after andy moved out that she was obsessed with the new chinese restaurant that had opened up on the other side of town but he refused to go because it was too far. she smiled softly and replied.

TO BWYATT: thank you, ben. and yeah chinese sounds good. see you at five. 

for the next few days they ate their dinners on ben’s bed while watching HGTV. turns out you can learn a lot about a person from just doing that.  
he had learned that april wanted to live in italy when she was younger but never saved enough money to ever go.

april slept in his bed each night since the first night when she came in crying. they didn’t sexualize sleeping together, they just, slept. it was comforting for both of them to just have some one there. 

on saturday ben & april decided to clean out each of their rooms and figure out what to throw out, what to sell, and what to keep. 

april went into her room and started pulling everything out, same thing with ben.

they put all of their stuff into the living room and grouped them into piles together while listening to music.

ben noticed that she had put the photos of her and andy and his mouse rat memorabilia into her ‘keep’ pile. his heart panged with jealousy, before he realized that that had broken up only a month ago and that he needed to get a grip. he also noticed that she had put her vibrator in the ‘keep’ pile.

he pointed to it, “interesting choice there ludgate”

she hit his arm and laughed, “shut up”

she moved her stuff into place and began taking again.

“so um.. i was thinking maybe we could rent out my room? i just... i’ve been staying in your room lately and i thought maybe we could use the extra money or something, but i totally get if you don’t want me staying in your room anymore i mean i just- i thought maybe that could be an option?” 

“if you really want to, im cool with it. i just think that when you want your alone time or you want to sleep by yourself you’d want your own room”

april forgot about that. did she really want to rent out her room? no.. no she couldn’t. maybe she just wants an excuse to keep staying in ben’s room?

“yeah, you’re right. we don’t need to”

they continued to organize their stuff and april teased ben for his star wars action figure collection and made him tell her about each character and promise to show her all of the movies.

that night she stayed in his bed again and traced patterns on his chest with her fingers

“ben?” she looked up at him, “do you think... do you think i’ll be in love again? or do you just get one great love in your lifetime” 

“i think you’ll fall in love again, but you never feel the same exact love for each person you fall for”, he held her a little tighter and she pushed herself farther into him, trying to get as much of him as she could

“i don’t want to get hurt again” she murmured into his chest

april woke up to ben untangling himself from her 

“no stayyy” she groaned into his chest

“i have work” he laughed softly 

“i wanna cuddle”

he froze. april hadn’t said that to him. heck, she didn’t even call what they were doing cuddling. she called it sleeping together without sex.

he moved back into her hold

she turned over so that he was spooning her and she backed her whole body up to be in line with his. ben was slightly worried that her butt against him would turn into an awkward oh-no boner and ruin everything.

apparently she didn’t care as long as she was comfortable because april kept pushing herself against ben to get closer and closer to him.

he held her tighter and she stopped moving and relaxed against him.

his hands were loosely on her stomach when she slowly and hesitantly pulled one of his hands to intertwine with hers. april sighed into his hold and squeezed his hand.

ben was now semi freaking out because she was completely pressed against him and willingly held his hand. and what she did next nearly killed him.

she slightly tipped her neck back and guided the hand that he was holding to her lower stomach above the hem of her pajama shorts. he could feel her breathing unevenly 

“april..”

she had her eyes closed and pressed his hand harder against her

“i want you” she breathed

“april are you sure?” 

“ugh yes” she groaned, “just.. god, ben”

she edged his fingers down so they were slightly in her shorts and she grabbed his other hand that was wrapped around her and guided it to her breast

she had her hands on top of his and it was the single hottest thing ben had ever experienced.

he dipped his hand lower and stopped right above her panties when her other hand squeezed his on her breast and she released what sounded like a whimper

he was definitely hard now and pressing into her butt

bens hand traveled further down and pressed his fingers flush against her panties and was surprised to feel how wet she was

“shit april” 

she didn’t say anything but kept breathing heavily and squeezing their hands on her breast and throwing her head back onto him

he slipped his fingers into her panties and started gently rubbing her clit. 

she huffed out a breathe and moaned quietly as she tightened her thighs around him in an attempt to create more friction

“stop, stop ben stop” she was breathing really heavily now

he pulled his hand out and stop holding onto her 

“i’m sorry-“

“no i just needed to catch my breath” she laughed softly, “just keep doing what you’re doing but go slower so i can breathe normally”

he return to his previous position when she giggled and said “wait i have a better idea”, she hopped up out of bed and ran to her room and came back

she came back in with her vibrator. april’s. vibrator. and she wanted him to use it on her. yeah, this girl is definitely gonna kill him.

she got back into bed and made him sit up and she sat forward in his lap. she sat so her back is against his chest and his arms are around her front.

she handed him the toy and told him how to use it and how she wanted it, and he complied.

april couldn’t explain why she wanted ben so badly in that moment but she did and she felt like she needed it. 

he lightly put the vibrator against her center and she spread her legs a little wider.

ben really couldn’t believe this was happening or the fact that the electrical aid against her made her come so hard in just a few minutes.

after she finished, april turned over and put her hand on his chest, looked up at him, and kissed him. they hadn’t kissed yet and yeah, his body was obviously glad this was all happening but something kept telling him they he’s just a rebound and she’s just using him to get over andy, yet, ben ignored that little voice. 

she kissed him for a little bit before pulling him out of his boxers and began stroking him. after a few, she went back to kissing him as she did it. 

april smiled against his lips, which ultimately made him smile too and they had to stop kissing for a second before they continued.

after ben finished, she got out of the bed and stripped all of her clothes off

“i’m gonna take a shower, and you’re gonna go to work”, she smiled at him and left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> check out my tumblr @stellxh & drop some suggestions or something in my ask :)))


End file.
